


Hermione's Favorite Dessert

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Hermione likes the sweets that leviatate...





	Hermione's Favorite Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Daddy, how come Mommy doesn’t like sweets?” Hugo asked.

 

“Well, since your grandparents are dentists she wasn’t allowed them and so never really understood the allure of sweet, gooey and creamy,” Ron answered, finishing the last bite of his children’s desserts.

 

“She doesn’t know what she’s missing,” Rose said, licking her lips.

 

“I don’t miss a thing,” Hermione said, walking into the kitchen, kissing her son’s whipped cream nose, her daughter’s butter-scotched cheek and whispered into her husband’s honeyed ear, “Why don’t you bring the Fizzing Whizzbees to bed, for _my_ dessert.”

 

“Kids, brush your teeth, it’s time for bed,” Ron ordered.


End file.
